Team Earthbound
by Ulrich362
Summary: Carly receives a call prior to the WRGP, and ultimately forms a new team. How will they handle the powerful teams in the tournament, and will they be able to defeat Team 5ds?
1. A new team

Team Earthbound

By

Ulrich362

Carly was getting ready to head to bed after a long day of work when suddenly her phone started to ring. "Coming, coming. You'd think people would know better than too call at this hour." Carly said. "Hello, who may I ask is speaking?" "Hello, Carly Carmine, my name is Kalin Kessler, and I want to make an offer." "What kind of offer?" "Well, the World Racing Grand Prix is coming up, and I plan on entering, the only catch is I only have two duelists." Kalin said. "What does that have to do with me?" "Well, I believe that we have something in common, do you remember being a Dark Signer?" "What how do you know about that?" "Simple, I was one too, and so was Grieger, and that's why I feel we should form a team. We haven't dueled as a team before, but I feel like it could be fun." "Form a team for the World Racing Grand Prix? Sure, I could show Jack how much skill I have. Consider me on board, but um, what would the team name be?" "I was thinking team earthbound. It connects all three of us." "Alright I'm glad I kept my deck from then. See you tomorrow." Carly said as she hung up. Wow, a chance to show Jack my skill, thought Carly, who knows, I might even impress him.

The next day:

"Today's the day I meet up with my teammates, I'm glad I got a runner license before I got my job." Carly said as she got on her runner with her deck. "Wait, I forgot to ask where to meet Kalin, maybe I should just head to the team registration." "Carly, is that you?" said a voice from the registration table "We've been waiting, are you the third duelist for team earthbound?" "Yeah, my name is Carly." "Then you want your name to be kept secret until you have to duel too?" "Well, sure I guess." "Carly, over here." Carly turned to the voice and saw Grieger under a tree along with a white haired man. "Carly, I'm Kalin, and we're entered in the B-block, so we will duel against team ragnarok tomorrow." "Carly we haven't worked as a team before, so we should share strategies." "That's a good idea, so what do you use in your deck Kalin?" "I play an Infernity deck, so I try to get rid of my hand and use powerful effects. What about you?" "Me, I use a Fortune Lady deck, and it has powerful combos, well it would be better to show you, maybe a practice duel?" "Good idea, now the only question is, which one of us do you want to duel?" Kalin asked. "I'll duel Grieger, if you don't mind." Carly said. "Ok. Why don't we duel away from the stadium, we don't want the other teams to see our cards, at least not yet." Kalin said. "Alright, let's go." Carly said.

(Carly, Kalin, and Grieger are entered in the WRGP, and that means some teams will face them instead of team 5ds. Next chapter will feature Carly and Grieger dueling on the ground. They just want to compare strategies. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. team practice

"Carly, are you ready for this?" asked Grieger as they shuffled there decks. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so let's get this duel on the road." Carly said. "Well, this should be interesting." Kalin said. "I'll keep an eye out for the competition, we don't want anyone seeing are strategy early." "Good idea." said Grieger.

"Duel." said Carly and Grieger. Carly 4000 Grieger 4000: "I'll go first, I summon Spell Reactor RE in defense mode, and play one card facedown. Your move." Grieger said as he played his cards. "Ok, I draw. Now I summon my Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate in attack mode, and next I set this facedown." Carly said. "I'll end my turn with a field spell, go Future Visions, that does it for me."

"Yusei, did you here the news?" Crow said as he walked in. "What news, did Jack finally get a job that lasted longer than a day?" Yusei asked. "No, we're not that lucky. Turns out a new team just entered the WRGP, but the thing is everything about them secret, even the names of the duelists are hidden." "Is that so, well we should expect anything from these duelists." "What duelists, is something going on in the WRGP?" Jack asked while opening one of his ramen cups. "Some new team thinks entered, and they are completely unknown. We can't even find out their names." Crow said. Well we better be ready, especially with Yliaster entered now, thought Yusei.

"My move, Carly I summon my Trap reactor Y FI, and now I, what, why is my monster disappearing? " asked Grieger. "Simple, my future visions field spell threw your monster into the future, he'll be back in your next standby phase. It's all part of my strategy." Carly responded. "Well in that case, I guess I'll just set one more facedown and end my turn." Grieger said. "Alright then, I draw. I set one facedown and attack your reactor, but first I play a facedown, Change of Fortune, it switches the battle position of a monster on your field, so your Spell Reactor RE is switched to attack mode." Carly said. "Now destroy that reactor." "Not quite, I play Fake Explosion so not only does my Spell Reactor RE stay on the field, but I get to summon Summon Reactor SK as well." Grieger said as his monsters appeared. "You still take damage." Carly said. Carly 4000 Grieger 3400: "Now since my Trap Reactor Y FI is back, I can play my Summon Reactor's effect, sacrificing my three reactors in order to summon, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" Grieger said. "Now SKY FIRE attack that witch."

"Yusei, Crow, Jack hey guys did you here the news?" asked Leo as he and Luna walked in. "You mean about the new team, yeah we heard." Yusei said. "Well it turns out they have to duel Team World in the preliminaries, but do you think it's safe?" Luna asked. "I mean, those Meklords are powerful and not many people can stop them." "Luna, as long as we take them down, Yliaster will not achieve their goals." Jack said as he pulled a card from his deck. "Don't worry, I promise they will lose."

"Carly, are you alright?" Grieger asked. "Yeah, I'm ok." Carly 2800 Grieger 3400: "I draw, I set one card facedown." Carly said. "I activate my SKY FIRE's effect, now that card is destroyed and you lose 800 life points." Grieger said as his monster blasted Carly's trap. "Wait, whenever I play a card your SKY FIRE destroys it?" Carly asked. "No, just the first card you play each round." Grieger explained. "Oh, well in that case, I win." "How do you figure that, my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE has 3000 attack points, and your monster will be sent to the future by your field spell." "I know, but remember, I said it's all part of my strategy. I summon Fortune Lady Light, and now she is removed until my next standby face, but that triggers her special ability, which lets me call Fortune Lady Fire to the field." "Ok, but that card only has 400 attack points. It can't destroy my SKY FIRE." Grieger said. "Well, since my Fortune Lady Fire was summoned by a Fortune Lady card, it can destroy one of your monsters, and you take damage equal to the monster's attack points." "What?" "Fortune Lady Fire, destroy that fortress." "Now attack Grieger Directly." "Impressive Carly, with the three of us as a team, nothing can beat us." "Yeah, tomorrow the WRGP begins."

"Jakob, what's going on, why is another team entered in the World Racing Grand Prix?" asked Lester. "That is no concern of ours, they won't be a threat, and we will complete the circuit." Primo said. "Primo, we should never underestimate our enemies, we have no idea how powerful this team is. However we have the power of our Meklords so we will win against any opponent." Jakob said.

"Yusei, who do you think is on the new team?" Crow asked. "I don't know, but whoever it is we need to prepare for anything, for all we know Yliaster has a second team in the tournament, and we need to make sure whatever it is they have planned doesn't come to pass." Yusei said. "Agreed, and even if Yliaster isn't behind this, we need to stop them, so this new team can't be our top priority." Jack said. I only hope whoever they are they're on our side, Yusei thought as he looked at the stars.

"Man, Kalin your good, I've tried all day and I can't come close to beating you. Has anyone ever beaten you?" Carly asked as her life points again hit zero. "One person has beaten me, but I plan on winning this time. We should all get some sleep, our first duel is tomorrow, and we need to be at the top of our game." Kalin said. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow." Carly said.

(Carly, Kalin and Grieger have learned each other's decks inside and out, and are set to face team ragnorok. Team 5ds and team World have no idea who is on the new team, so they have no strategies yet. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Team Earthbound's first battle part 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Kaibdome," announced the MC, "if you came to see the best duelists in the world compete, you're in the right place."

"Well guys, it's finally time for us to show everyone how good we are." Carly said with a smile. Truthfully, she hadn't slept a wink since her adrenaline levels were pumping. "We get to duel team ragnarok, but first I'm going to head over and watch team 5ds duel." Carly said while grabbing her camera.

"No problem, if I lose Kalin can head in and I'll give you a call." Grieger said while getting his runner ready.

"Yusei, are you sure letting Jack duel first is a good idea?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, his opponent uses the same type of deck, shouldn't we try to counter it with Akiza's strategy?" Leo asked. Both twins wanted to make sure they stopped Yliaster, and if they got knocked out they wouldn't be able to.

"Hey, did I miss the duel?" Carly asked. Man, if I missed Jack win I'll never forgive myself, Carly thought. Jack walked up to her and smiled as he gestured over to the duel-screen. "Wow, you're going to do great Jack." Carly said speeding off to begin the duel.

(The duel between team 5ds and team unicorn goes the same, but around the time Akiza plays Stardust Dragon, Carly gets a message saying Grieger was taken down.)

"Grieger, what's going on, is Kalin alright?" Carly asked as she glanced at the duel information on her runner. Kalin has 4000 life points, two facedown cards, and Grieger's SKY FIRE, his opponent, some guy named Broder, had 3200 life points, a facedown card, and something called Thor Lord of the Aesir on the field.

"Well, that monster is powerful, it took me out, and Kalin just went in, we need to get lucky if we want to take down that beast." Grieger said, as he looked at the facedown cards he left. "I only hope that Kalin can figure see how to set up the field."

"Duel." said Kalin and Broder. Kalin 4000 life points 5 speed counters Broder 3200 life points 6 speed counters: "My move." Kalin said. "First I play a speed spell, Infernity Arrangement, now by removing three speed counters, I get to discard my hand, and in exchange, I can destroy one monster you have on the field, so say goodbye to Thor." Kalin said with a smile. Lightning struck Thor and he blew up. "Now, I attack directly with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE."

"Yes, now all we need is for Kalin to end the duel." Carly said with a grin, she knew he was in business now.

"Carly, I should tell you something about my deck, Infernity monsters are powerful, but they really shine when my hand is gone." Kalin said after one of the practice duels between Carly and Grieger.

"Wait, but with no hand you have no backup plans. One bad turn and you have no way to recover." Carly said. "Any duelist needs to have something in their hand."

"How about this, a quick duel. I'll start with an empty hand, and we'll see who wins." Kalin suggested. "Well, sound like a plan?"

"Alright, but don't get upset when I beat you." Carly said shuffling her deck."

"Duel." said Kalin and Carly. Kalin 4000 life points Carly 4000 life points: "You can go first Carly." Kalin said, as he wanted to see how she would react to his handless combo.

"I draw, I summon my Fortune Lady Wind to the field in attack mode, and I set two cards, your move." Carly said. Nice, with slip of fortune, even if Kalin draws a monster I can save mine, then next round I can summon Earth, plus if he plays a facedown card, I can use my Dust Tornado to blow it away, Carly thought.

"My turn, I draw." Kalin said as he looked at the card in his hand. "Since I drew Infernity Archfiend when my hand was empty, I special summon him, and now since I special summoned him, I add an Infernity card to my hand, now I sacrifice my archfiend, in order to summon Infernity Destroyer, and when he destroys a monster while I have no cards in my hand he deals you 800 points of damage."

That duel only lasted a turn longer, but Kalin won with ease, Carly thought as she saw Broder smile and got nervous. "Grieger, why is he smiling? Kalin is ok right?" Carly asked.

"No, that monster Kalin took down can come back, and when he does Kalin will take 800 points of damage." Grieger said nervously.

"Well Kalin, now that your turn is over Thor comes back, and you lose 800 points." Broder said as his card reappeared. Kalin got struck by Lightning and went down to 3200 life points.

"You just summoned a monster, so SKY FIRE destroys it and you lose 800 points." Kalin said as Broder's monster was destroyed and his life points hit zero. Now all we need to do is beat one more opponent, Kalin thought as he looked at the field.

"Sorry, but now my Thor returns a second time, which means 800 more points of damage for you." Broder said as Thor returned again and Kalin lost 800 more points. "Now, I play a facedown, Aesir Call, now since I have an Aesir monster on the field I can summon Loki Lord of the Aesir to my field."

"Amazing, Broder may be out, but he left team ragnarok's leader Halldor two powerful monsters to start the duel with, how will Kalin take down these powerful creatures?" the MC announced.

"Well this is a surprise, I wouldn't expect a team to be so skilled this early in the tournament. Although, I'm afraid your victory is about to be cut short. "

"Duel." said Kalin and Halldor at the same time. Kalin 2400 life points 3 speed counters Halldor 4000 life points 7 speed counters: "I start my turn by setting one card facedown, which will trigger your SKY FIRE's effect." Halldor said as his card was destroyed and he lost 800 points. "Now I can summon this without any consequences. I play Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant, and by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard I get to summon two Einherjar Tokens. Now I tune my tokens with my Valkyrie in order to synchro summon Odin, Father of the Aesir."

"I play a trap, Jar of Greed." Kalin said as he drew a card to his hand.

"Well, I attack your SKY FIRE with Thor, and set one card facedown, your turn." Halldor said calmly.

(Halldor has all three Nordic Gods on his field. How can Kalin and Carly turn this duel around? Next chapter one of team earthbound's strategies will be revealed, and two forces will clash. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Team Earthbound's first battle part 2

"Halldor, you forgot the facedown card Grieger left for the team, I activate the trap card, Backup Generator, now by discarding one card, I special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard." Kalin said while sending his only card to the graveyard. "Now I draw to start my turn, and since I drew Infernity Archfiend, I special summon him, and add Infernity Archer to my hand, and now I sacrifice my Archfiend to summon Infernity Archer." Kalinsaid with a grin. "Now, my Infernity Archer can attack you directly since I have no cards in my hand." "That ends my turn."

Kalin 1900 life points 4 speed counters Halldor 1200 life points 8 speed counters: "I must admit, your dueling skills are impressive, however I plan on taking down your monsters." Halldor said. "I attack SKY FIRE with Odin, Archer with Thor, and attack directly with Loki." Halldorsaid as Kalin lost the rest of his life points.

"Yusei, did he say Kalin?" Crow asked as team 5ds took seats to watch the duel. "What do you think he is doing here?"

"I don't know, but he's apparently entered in the tournament, and the last duelist on his team must be getting ready to enter." Yusei said.

"This duel has gone back and forth from the beginning, but now both teams are down to their final duelist, team ragnarok's Halldor faces off against team earthbound's Carly." announced the MC.

"Carly? Did he just say Carly?" Jack asked while staring at the screen depicting the duelists.

"Jack, did you listen, team earthbound, what do we do if the dark signers are back?" Akiza asked trying to get him to focus.

"Don't worry, we just chose that name because it connects the three of us." Grieger said walking up next to the signers.

"Well, I still think we should be on our guard, we don't want to risk the earthbound immortals returning." Luna said.

"Duel!" said Carly and Halldor at the same time. Carly 4000 life points 5 speed counters Halldor 1200 life points 9 speed counters: "I start," said Carly. "I summon my Fortune Lady Light and set one card facedown. That ends my turn." Carly said while praying her plan worked.

"I wonder, what kind of facedown card could you haveset?" Halldor asked drawing his card. "Well, this isn't the ideal card, however I can protect my Odin, I playAesir Shield, now no card effects can be used on Odin until the end phase." Halldor said as a white glow enveloped Odin. "Now, Odin attack Fortune Lady Light."

"Odin may be immune to traps, but my monster isn't, I play Slip of Fortune." Carly said as Fortune Lady Light vanished.

"Where did your monster go?" Halldor asked as Odin stopped his attack.

"My trap negates your attack and my Fortune Lady is removed until my next standby phase." Carly said. "The best part is that activated Fortune Lady Light's effect, so I can summon a Fortune Lady from my deck, and I summon Fortune Lady Fire. Now since Lady Fire was summoned by Lady Light's effect, I can destroy a monster on your field and destroy it, and you lose life points equal to that monsters attack points, so I destroy Thor lord of the Aesir." Carly said as Halldor lost the rest of his lifepoints.

"In an incredible display of teamwork, the winners of the first duel are team earthbound." announced the MC.

"Congratulations Carly, now one more victory and we are in the finals of the WRGP." Kalin said with a smile.

"Wow, who are we dueling next, I feel like we could defeat anyone." Carly said as they walked up to team 5ds.

"Carly that was incredible, I'm looking forward to our duel." said Jack.

"Jack, have you forgotten, they need to beat team world, and that is very dangerous." Leo said while the rest of team 5ds nodded.

"Would you be referring to us?" Primo asked as the emperors of Yliaster walked by, "I trust you don't have any false hope of defeating us, not one person here has that amount of skill."

"Oh yeah, well we might just surprise you." Kalin said as he nodded at Carly.

"You better be prepared, because we are not going to lose." Carly said when the emperors of Yliaster vanished into thin air.

(Team earthbound has taken down team ragnarok, but they need to beat team world next, can they pull off the impossible? Next chapter will feature the start of team 5dsvs team Taiyo. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. the battle with Yliaster will begin

"Kalin, I take it you convinced Grieger and Carly to form a team." Yusei said while the ten of them watched the next duel between teams ragnarok and world.

"Yeah, I figure we should have one last team effort to beat you guys, not to that extreme, but as a rival." Kalinresponded. "All I know, is that we have a foolproof way to beat team world, so you better beat team Taiyo."

"Wait, how can you have a foolproof plan to beat theirMeklord Emperors?" Jack asked. "Those things are nearly impossible to beat."

"True, but Carly can take them out in one move." Kalinsaid as a supercharged Wisel defeated team ragnarok.

"Well, good luck you guys, we'll be watching." Carly said as team earthbound went to watch the duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you saw team 5ds pull off an incredible last second victory last round, but now can they defeat team Taiyo?" announced the MC.

"Crow, you think you can handle this?" Jack asked. "I know your in you're a-game, but we need that to last."

"Don't worry, I already have my victory lap in mind." Crow said as he rode up next to his opponent. "Nice to meet you, the name's Crow."

"Hi, my name is Yoshizo, good luck Crow." he said.

"Same to you man." Crow said.

"All right duel fans this duel is about to get underway."announced the MC "Ready set duel."

"Carly, how long do you think it will take team 5ds to win this duel?" Grieger asked.

"I don't know, it might be tougher than we think. Those guys might be really powerful." Carly said.

"No, if I remember anything about telling how strong a duelist is, I can promise Crow can win in three attacks."Kalin said.

"I start, and I summon Key Mace in defense mode, then I set two cards and end my turn." Yoshizo said.

"Well, in that case it's my turn, and I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, since you have a monster and I don't, I special summon him. Next since I haveSirocco out, I summon these two, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, and Blackwing – Bora the Spear." Crow said as his monsters appeared on the field. "Now for your facedown cards, I play the trap Delta Crow Anti-Reverse, since I control three blackwings I can play this trap from my hand, your facedown cards are all destroyed. Now Sirocco the Dawn gives Bora the Spear all the power my blackwings have on the field, so now I attack with Bora the Spear." Crow said as Key Mace was destroyed. "Now I deal damage equal to the difference between Bora's attack and your monsters defense."

"But that means we lose." Yoshizo said while his life points hit zero.

"Excuse me, but we surrender, without the ability to use our defenses, and Key Mace gone, we can't win." Taro said.

"Are you sure?" the MC asked to which they sadly nodded. "Well in that case, the winners of this duel are team 5ds." announced the MC.

(Nothing against team Taiyo, I just imagine if Crow took out Key Mace, and revealed his piercing damage effect, they would quit, I feel the strategy they actually used was unique, but it was not successful here.)

"What, that's it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, without Key Mace or a way to build up a defense, we could never win, but we still plan on dueling, and maybe next time we meet our strategy can reveal itself." Taro said as they walked up to watch the rest of the duels.

"Well, I guess we should meet up with team 5ds."Kalin said.

"Yeah, hopefully that doesn't happen when we duel them." Carly said, still in shock over a one-turn victory.

"Hey Kalin, you alright?" Yusei asked as the three of them entered team 5ds pit.

"Yeah, but you remember what I said right, those Meklordsare no threat, I looked up their abilities, and one of them is fatally flawed, Grannel." Kalin said simply.

"What kind of flaw?" Jack asked. "Those monsters are powerful and unless you plan on taking control of one, I don't see how you can beat them."

"Jack, we haven't used Synchros extensively, and as for the flaw, Grannel always has attack points that equal your life points, so Carly can beat him in one shot." Kalin explained.

"Wow, if that works you can beat him in one turn just like you beat Halldor." Leo said.

"Jakob, are you hearing this? These fools think Grannel can be stopped so easily." Lester said.

"Unfortunately that may be correct, I don't know howGrannel can stop an monster effect that destroys him, if I end up in a duel with that girl, it is very likely that I will lose." Jakob said. "That means you will need to ensure she loses Lester."

"Of course, well things just got interesting." Lester said.

"Leo, we should get going, team earthbound is going to duel in a few minutes." Luna said.

"Coming Luna." Leo said. "I just wanted to grab a camera."

"Well hurry up." Luna said. "We don't want to miss the duel."

"I'll go first you guys." Kalin said as he got on his runner.

"Good Luck Kalin, we're rooting for you." Carly said riding out to face off against Lester of team new world.

(Next chapter begins the duel between team new world and team earthbound, and the final two teams will be decided. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. battle with Yliaster part 1

"So, your up first, I expected the team leader to be saved for last, but I suppose there's no point in hiding, especially since your going to lose anyway." Lester said while Kalin pulled up next to him.

"Look, we're going to beat you, because the real challenge of this tournament is going to be team 5ds." Kalin said calmly.

"Well if you think that than prepare to be wiped out." Lester said angrily.

"Looks like these two are ready to duel, so without anymore delay, let's duel!" announced the MC.

"Yusei, you think they can stop Yliaster?" Luna asked.

"Well, if they can't, we need to be able to." Yusei said watching the duel.

"Duel." said Kalin and Lester simultaneously. Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 0 Lester life points 4000 speed counters 0: "Looks like I go first, and I set one monster in defense mode, and play these two cards facedown." Lester said while setting a card. "That does it for me."

Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 1 Lester life points 4000 speed counters 1: "In that case, I set five cards facedown, and summon my Infernity Guardian in attack mode." Kalin said.

"Now we're in business, Kalin has this guy exactly where he wants him." Yusei said with a smile.

"What do you mean Yusei?" Leo and Luna asked together.

"You guys never saw Kalin duel, but trust me. Once he empties his hand, you have almost no chance of defeating him." Yusei said.

"I play a trap, Twin Vortex, now both of our monsters are destroyed." Lester said smugly, but when the smoke cleared Infernity Guardian was still standing. "What, how is your monster still on the field, I destroyed it.

"Simple, when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed by any means." Kalin said when Lester began to laugh.

"Well, it may still be on the field, but thanks to Sky Core, my field is about to get a whole lot more dangerous, I summon Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞, Skeil Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier. Now my monsters combine to form Meklord Emperor Skiel." Lester said.

"Well, that thing is certainly impressive, too bad I plan on wiping it out in one move." Kalin said calmly. "I play a trap, Torrential Tribute, now since you summoned a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed."

"Wait, but that means that Skiel will be…" Lester said as the rushing water washed Meklord Emperor Skiel away.

"Lester, how could that fool have lost his Meklord Emperor already, the fool just cost us a third of our power." Primo said angrily.

"Primo, trust me, as long as we stick to our plan this duel will be simple." Jakob said.

"Maybe, but it still isn't a good thing." Primo said.

"I attack with Infernity Guardian." Kalin said.

"Activate trap, Infinite Aura, now for every 100 points of damage I take, Infinte Aura gains a counter." Lester said as 12 counters appeared on his card.

"I end my turn." Kalin said.

Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 2 Lester life points 2800 speed counters 2: "My move, I play one card facedown and end my turn." Lester said.

"Well, in that case I play a trap, Infernity Sneak Attack, when I have no cards in my hand, I select a monster from your graveyard and return it to your hand, and I choose your Sky Core." Kalin said.

Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 3 Lester life points 2800 speed counters 3: "My move, I draw. Now I activate my Infernity Archfiends effect, since my hand was empty when I drew him, he gets special summoned, and I add an Infernity card to my hand." Kalin said while drawing a card from his deck. "Now, I summon Infernity Destroyer by sacrificing my Infernity Archfiend, now I attack with both my monsters." Kalin said.

"Your attack gives Infinite Aura more counters, and I play a trap, Infinite Prison, now by discarding it, I can bring Sky Core back to the field as a Spell card facedown on my field." Lester said as his life points hit zero.

"For the record, I'm passing the torch over to Grieger, I finished my part." Kalin said.

"Now that's quite the surprise, Kalin took down Lester without a problem, but he isn't continuing, this duel has moved to the second stage, as Primo takes on Grieger." announced the MC.

"Wait, why would Kalin quit like that?" Crow asked.

"Simple, they know his strategy now, plus this can keep Yliaster on their toes." Yusei said. "We have no way of knowing what the other facedown cards are, but they must be important."

"Well, your friend gave up, and your monsters lose their effects when you draw your cards." Primo said.

"Maybe, but I still have three facedown cards." Grieger said calmly.

"Duel." said Primo and Grieger at the same time. Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 4 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 4: "My turn, I set one monster in defense mode and play this facedown, your move." Primo said calmly.

Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 5 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 5: "My draw, and I summon Spell Reactor RE, and end my turn." Grieger said with a grin.

"You fool, I play the facedown card, Machine Impact, now I destroy a machine monster I control and deal you 300 points of damage, so now that Wise Core has been destroyed, I play my Meklord, appear Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier." Primo said as his monster appeared.

Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 6 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 6: "Now, I attack your Spell Reactor with Wisel." Primo said when Grieger began to laugh.

"You do realize we planned for Kalin to give up his turn after he took one of you down right?" Grieger asked. "He set me up with this, I play Fake Explosion, so now Spell Reactor Survives, and I summon Summon Reactor SK as well."

"Sensational, Kalin set a card that allowed Grieger to gain the ability to summon out his ace monster." announced the MC.

"I should have known, Kalin had a plan all set up before the duel even began." Yusei said. "Well, we can only hope Grieger and Carly can beat these two remaining Meklord Emperors."

(Kalin took out Lester and Grieger is dueling Primo, team 5ds will duel team ragnarok after this match. Next chapter will feature the continuation of this duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. battle with Yliaster part 2

"You fool, I end my turn, but nothing you play can stop my Meklord Emperor Wisel." Primo said passing in front of team 5ds.

Grieger life points 2400 speed counters 7 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 7: "My move, and I summon my Trap Reactor Y FI, and now since I have three reactors on the field, I can release all three in order to summon my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said as his ace monster appeared. "Next, I discard one card from my hand, and destroy your Wisel Guard, so that means you have no protection for your other cards."

"That will be the last mistake you ever make." Primo said angrily.

"Now that your monster lost it's shield, I attack Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞ with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said as his monster attacked.

"You'll pay for that, I use Infinite Aura and give it 5 more counters." Primo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two down, one to go." Yusei said. "All that's left is to see if Grieger and Carly can beat Jakob."

"Yusei, if what Kalin said is true, the last Meklord Emperor has attack equal to your life points, so Carly can take him out in one move." Jack said calmly.

"Well, keep in mind if they win we need to beat team catastrophe and then we need a strategy to beat them." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lose, I attack directly with Infernity Guardian and Infernity Destroyer" Grieger said while Kalin's monsters attacked.

"Infinite Aura gains counters from my damage, and I use Infinite Prison, discarding a card to place Wise Core in my spell and trap card zone." Primo said as his runner stopped.

"Well, all that's left is to take down the last person, I set one card facedown, I'm passing the torch over to Carly, my job is over as well." Grieger said as he entered the pit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a risky strategy, Grieger is passing the baton over to team earthbound's last duelist, Carly Carmine, can she continue her team's pattern of taking out one opponent each, or will team new world's Jakob take her down?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly, everything is set, just wait for that monster to appear." Grieger said.

"No problem, we planned for this from the start right? You guys can count on me." Carly said as she rode out onto the track. "So you're Jakob, good luck in this duel."

"Luck is not a factor, destiny has already been decided, and it has stated that you will lose this battle." Jakob said.

"Destiny? What a coincidence, I have some connection to the future as well, and I see you losing this duel." Carly said.

"Duel." said Carly and Jakob simultaneously.

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 8 Jakob life points 4000 speed counters 8: "My turn, and I summon Grand Core in attack mode, now I play this facedown." Jakob said.

"Hold on a second, I use Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect and destroy the first card you put on the field, plus you lose 800 points of damage." Carly said.

"Well, good thing I set a decoy, now I set the real facedown, and play my Takeover speed spell, now I destroy Infinite Aura and gain 100 life points for every counter it has." Jakob said as his life points increased by 8000.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a move, Jakob took 800 points of damage from SKY FIRE's effect, but he turned around and gave himself 8000 extra points, how can Carly come back from this?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That ends my turn, however this duel is rapidly approaching it's end." Jakob said.

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 9 Jakob life points 11200 speed counters 9: "My turn." Carly said drawing her card.

"Activate trap, Twin Vortex, now I destroy my Grand Core and your SKY FIRE, so say goodbye to your strongest card." Jakob said as the two monsters blew up. "Now, since I destroyed Grand Core with a card effect, I can summon my Meklord." While he was saying this Meklord Emperor Grannel appeared on the field.

"That thing is huge!" Carly said. "Still, like they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall, I summon Fortune Lady Light, and now I end my turn with two facedown cards."

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 10 Jakob life points 11200 speed counters 10: "My move, you made the mistake of leaving your monsters in attack mode, I attack Fortune Lady Light with Meklord Emperor Grannel." Jakob said.

"Time to win this duel, I play two trap cards, Slip of Fortune, and a card Grieger left for me, Power Outage, Power Outage negates the effects of all but one of your monsters I choose until the end phase, if I remove Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, as for Slip of Fortune, I remove Fortune Lady Light to negate your attack." Carly said as Fortune Lady Light disappeared, and, Meklord Emperor Grannel darkened except for its core. "Now since Lady Light was removed from the field, I can summon Fortune Lady Fire from my deck."

"So you negate my effects, and instead of playing a card that has some attack power, you summon a monster that barely has more strength than your last one." Jakob said.

"I told you that this duel would end with your defeat, when Fortune Lady Fire is summoned by a Fortune Lady card, it destroys a monster you control and you lose life points equal to that monsters attack points." Carly said as Fortune Lady Fire created a flame on its staff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not good, Grannel always has the same attack as Jakob has life points, so if this effect destroys it we lose." Lester said.

"It seems altering the past changed more than we expected, our only hop is the duel between team 5ds and team earthbound manages to complete the circuit." Primo said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like destiny was on my side, Fortune Lady Fire, destroy Meklord Emperor Grannel ∞." Carl said as Jakob lost all of his life points.

"Well, it seems the circuit will be completed by your team, know that even with our defeat our objective still can be completed." Jakob said.

"Well, whatever your plan is it won't work." Carly said.

(Team earthbound defeated team new world, but the circuit could still be completed. Next chapter team 5ds will duel team catastrophe, and the final two teams will be decided. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. The finalists are decided

"Team earthbound just showed dueling abilities worthy of champions, but two more teams have a chance to meet them in the finals, will team catastrophe pull ahead, or will the final match feature team 5ds?" asked the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, I'll take care of this guy, with everyone crashing, we need someone who can ride around any traps." Crow said getting on his runner.

"Good luck Crow." Yusei said while Jack nodded in encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So, the little birdie is out first, well hope you don't break a wing." taunted Hermann. "Hope you like losing."

"Keep talking, you're dueling with the best of the best, so just wait until you lose." Crow said.

"Duel." said Crow and Hermann simultaneously.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 0 Hermann life points 4000 speed counters 0: "My turn, and I summon Hook the Hidden Knight in attack mode, next I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Hermann said.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 1 Hermann life points 4000 speed counters 1: "My move, and I start by summoning Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, I can play him since you have a monster and I don't, next I play two more Blackwings, Bora the Spear, and Gale the Whirlwind." Crow said as his monsters appeared. "Now I play a trap from my hand, since Sirocco, Bora, and Gale are all on my field, I can play Delta Crow Anti Reverse, and that means all your facedown cards are destroyed. Now that all you have is that Knight, I activate Gale the Whirlwind's special ability, now Hook the Hidden Knight loses half its attack points."

"What, you have to be kidding me?" Hermann said nervously.

"Sorry, but I'm serious, now Gale the Whirlwind, attack Hook the Hidden Knight." Crow said when a glow enveloped the two monsters.

"When you attack him, my Hook the Hidden Knight switches both himself and your monster to defense mode and deals you 800 points of damage." Hermann said.

"That's a nice card, but I still have two attacks, so Bora take out his Hook the Hidden Knight, plus since his attack is higher than your knight's defense, you take the difference as damage." Crow said as Bora destroyed Hook the Hidden Knight. "Now Sirocco the Dawn attack directly. That ends my turn.

Crow life points 3200 speed counters 2 Hermann life points 300 speed counters 2: " I play the magic card, Knight's return, I discard one card to bring back Hook the Hidden Knight, now I set this and end my turn." Hermann said.

Crow life points 3200 speed counters 3 Hermann life points 300 speed counters 3: "My move, and I think I'll play another Blackwing, meet Elphin the Raven, and when he comes out I switch one of your monsters battle modes, so Hook the Hidden Knight goes into defense mode." Crow said as his fourth Blackwing appeared.

"Well, in that case I deal you 800 more points of damage." Hermann said.

"That's fine, because I play Sirocco's effect, now all the power my Blackwings have, all 7200 points go to Bora the Spear, and now I attack with Bora." Crow said as Hook the Hidden Knight was destroyed again and Hermann crashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What a stroke of bad luck, crashing like that means Hermann can't pass the torch over to team catastrophe's next duelist, that means the winner of this duel is team 5ds." announced the MC.

"Congratulations, looks like we're going head to head in the finals." Kalin said walking over to Yusei and Jack.

"Yeah, good luck." Yusei said.

"Hey, Kalin you know that even with all your skill, the WRGP Champions are going to be team 5ds." Crow said as he rode into the pit.

"Don't count us out yet Crow, last time we dueled you nearly lost." Grieger said as he and Carly entered the pit.

"Well, either way tomorrow's duel is sure to be a good one." Carly said.

"Yeah, whatever happens we should all do our best." Jack said to which everyone present nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"The circuit is very close to completion, I would imagine that one more duel should complete it." Jakob said.

"Well, looks like losing wasn't as much of a hindrance as we thought, hopefully these two teams can provide a good show while they complete the circuit." Lester said with a laugh.

"Lester, these fools are merely allowing the divine one to descend upon them, once this duel is over, New Domino City will be no more." Primo said.

"Well, all we can do is wait and watch." Jakob said. "Wait, what's going on down there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, Yusei are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and if we're right, that circuit that Jakob mentioned is reversible." Yusei said as he took out Shooting Star Dragon and Jack pulled Red Nova Dragon.

"I hope this works, Accel Synchro!" Yusei yelled while an incomplete infinity appeared in the sky and a piece of it flew into Shooting Star Dragon's card before the dragon appeared.

"Come out Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his card absorbed more of the symbol. "Yusei, it worked."

"I know, now whatever Yliaster has planned won't work." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Impossible, they just destroyed the circuit." Lester said while trying to recover from his shock.

"Those pests, now what can we do, without the circuit our plan is meaningless." Primo said angrily.

"This is inconceivable, the circuit was used to power synchro monsters? There is nothing we can do any longer, even if the circuit were to be restarted, it would only be stopped again." Jakob said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Carly, we need to talk, our duel with team 5ds." Kalin began.

"I know, we'll give it our all, and in case of that, it can still be fun." Carly said with a smile. "I wouldn't have considered a team, and you convinced me. This has been tons of fun, and I think we should keep up the team afterwards."

"Yeah, it has been a good few days. Let's do our best Carly." Kalin said.

"Yeah." Carly said as she tried to sleep.

(Crow took out team catastrophe easily, but the final round will be the toughest yet, and Shooting Star Dragon and Red Nova Dragon absorbed the circuit. Keep that in mind. Next chapter features the beginning of the final duel with Crow dueling Grieger. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. WRGP finals part 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've seen two powerful teams advance through the ranks, and now all that remains before the championship is decided is for one final match to take place, team 5ds or team earthbound. One of these teams will be the champion of the WRGP." announced the MC.

"Crow, looks like we're getting a rematch, the only thing is I plan on winning this time." Grieger said.

"Well this time we won't have to worry about an Earthbound Immortal, so we can actually have a fun duel." Crow said with a grin.

"Well, I hope so. Just keep in mind I made a few upgrades since our last match." Grieger said before getting on his runner.

"Duel." said Crow and Grieger simultaneously.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 0 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I get the first move Grieger, and I summon my Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame, and next I set two cards facedown." Crow said. "That ends my turn Grieger so let's see what you can do."

"Alright, just remember you asked for it Crow." Grieger said.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 1 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I call to the field my Trap Reactor Y FI in defense mode, and one card facedown. That ends my turn." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"So how do you guys think this will go?" Leo asked excitedly.

"I can't say Leo, but I know one thing. This duel is going to the most interesting one of the entire tournament." Yusei said.

"Yusei, don't forget Kalin knows all our moves and so that might prove to be a disadvantage." Jack said while Crow and Grieger passed them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 2 Grieger life points 4000 speed counters 2: "Nice move Grieger, but I have something planned, I summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, now I use Gale's effect to cut your reactor's defense points in half. Now I attack with Gale." Crow said.

"Not bad Crow, but the duel has only started. I have more than one way to deal damage." Grieger said.

"Maybe, but for now I attack directly with Shura." Crow said. "That ends my turn."

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 3 Grieger life points 2200 speed counters 3: "My turn, and first I summon Dark Salvo, and since I did, he lets me return Trap Reactor to the field." Grieger said as his monster returned to the field. "Now I tune Dark Salvo with Trap Reactor Y FI, in order to synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter."

"That thing is powerful." Crow said.

"Now I play a trap card, Reactor strike, now by banishing Trap Reactor from my graveyard I get to send up to three monsters from your deck to the graveyard, so I'll choose Blackwing – Kalut the Moonshadow, Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, and Blackwing – Bora the Spear." Grieger said.

"That's not good." Crow said.

"Now I attack your Gale with Dark Strike Fighter." Grieger said. "Next I set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Crow life points 2700 speed counters 4 Grieger life points 2200 speed counters 4: "My move, and I got a nice card, I play speed spell Against the Wind, now I pay 1300 life points and get Gale the Whirlwind from my graveyard, and now I summon it." Crow said as his life points decreased and his monster returned to the field.

"That monster can't help you Crow, I still have the advantage." Grieger said.

"Maybe, but I have this, I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master, now I attack Dark Strike Fighter." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Nice, Crow has a huge advantage." Leo said excitedly.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count Grieger out yet." Yusei said.

"Your right, it seems like Grieger has a plan." Jack said.

"Either way, Crow has a good position." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What an amazing duel, Grieger and Crow have both demonstrated powerful strategies and moves in this duel." announced the MC. "Which duelist will come on top?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Crow your good, but I play a trap card, Hidden Explosive, this card destroys all cards on the field when a machine monster is destroyed, and we both take damage equal to our life points based on the attack of the destroyed machine monster." Grieger said.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that we both lose 2600 life points?" Crow asked. "But that means we both lose."

"Maybe, but I can't leave my team to battle you with a disadvantage." Grieger said.

"Cool, but keep in mind the duel is far from over." Crow said.

With those words Crow and Grieger nodded at each other and went to their respective pits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Jakob, this duel is getting good. As long as we are going to try and save the future, we might as well see a good duel." Lester said.

"Lester focus, we need to find a way to stop the signers from destroying our circuit." Primo said.

"Wait, Primo look, the circuit is still gaining power, if we can obtain enough, the future may still be able to be saved."Jakob said.

"Well, in that case we should keep our eyes on the match." Lester said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What an upset, Crow and Grieger both lost all their life points. This is the level of competition that the final of the WRGP should show." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Nice dueling Crow, I'll handle it from here on." Jack said.

"Alright, do your best Jack." Crow said. "I have a feeling that Carly is going to be dueling second."

"Yeah, me too, that's why I plan on taking her out and winning this tournament." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Carly, are you ready to duel?" Grieger asked.

"No problem, I'm looking forward to dueling Jack." Carly said with a smile.

"Then good luck, and if I have any advice it would be to just have fun." Kalin said as Carly rode out to duel Jack.

(Grieger and Crow faced each other in a powerful duel that ended in a draw. Next chapter Carly and Jack will duel. As always any reviews and critique is appreciated.)


	10. WRGP finals part 2

"Well Carly, this should be interesting, the last time we dueled was for slightly higher stakes." Jack said.

"Yeah, this time the only consequence of losing is putting a little extra pressure on our teammate to win." Carly said smiling.

"Duel." said Jack and Carly simultaneously.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 5 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 5: "Ladies first, so I summon Fortune Lady Water." Carly said as her monster appeared on the field.

"Starting off with that are we? I was expecting Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate. Jack said.

"Well, I can't have all my moves be easy to guess, so I end my turn with two facedown cards." Carly said calmly.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 6 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 6: "My turn, I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and next I play the Speed Spell Speed Energy, now I attack your Fortune Lady Water." Jack said as his monster increased to 2800 attack points and blasted shards of rock at Carly's monster.

"Activate trap, Fortunate Event, this card lets me switch the effect of a card to one that would benefit me. In this case I change Speed Spell Speed Energy to reduce attack instead of granting it." Carly said as Fortune Lady Water began to glow and Mad Archfiend lost attack points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What a move, Carly just reversed the effect of a Speed Spell. This is exactly what the finals of the WRGP should demonstrate, dueling at a level above anything seen before." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Nice move Carly, but I still can do this, I set three cards facedown on the field. That ends my turn." Jack said.

Jack life points 3600 speed counters 6 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 7: "My turn, and first things first my Fortune Lady Water increases in level and gains 300 attack points. Next I'll set one monster in defense mode." Carly said. "Now I set one facedown and end this turn."

Jack life points 3600 speed counters 7 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 8: "My move Carly, and I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card, now I revive my Mad Archfiend with 100 extra attack and defense points and he increases his level by one." Jack said as his monster returned to the field. "Now I summon Dark Resonator, and you know what's coming next. I tune Dark Resonator to Mad Archfiend in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Red Dragon Archfiend, that card is powerful." Carly said.

"Well he won't be holding back, I attack your Fortune Lady Water with Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

I need to save that trap, Jack has to many life points left, Carly thought as the attack hit her monster.

"Now I'll end my turn there, but my dragon is ready for the next round." Jack said.

Jack life points 3600 speed counters 8 Carly life points 2500 speed counters 9: "My move, and I summon Fortune Lady Earth by sacrificing my facedown monster. Next I play Time Passage, now my Fortune Lady gains three levels until the end phase." Carly said as her monster glowed purple and gained 1200 attack points. "Now I attack Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That wasn't good." Jack said.

"Well, since she destroyed your monster in battle, Fortune Lady Dark lets me revive Fortune Lady Water, and with her effect I draw two cards, now I attack directly." Carly said.

"Well, now that your attacks have finished, I play the trap Descending Lost Star, this revives my Red Dragon Archfiend in defense mode, but he loses all his defense points and his level decreases by one." Jack said as his dragon returned to the field.

"Well, in that case I end my turn." Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Jack has everything where he wants it, we're about to see how Carly handles Jack's ace monster." Yusei said.

"You said it, but do you think she can stop it?" Leo asked.

"Well Leo, all we can do is watch." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jack life points 1900 speed counters 9 Carly life points 2500 speed counters 10: "My move, since I have a synchro monster on the field, I can summon Creation Resonator to the field." Jack said as his monster appeared. "Now I summon out Dread Dragon, and now that I have all the components I double tune Dread Dragon and Creation Resonator to Red Dragon Archfiend."

"This is not going to end well." Carly said.

"Come forth Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his most powerful monster appeared on the field. "My new dragon gains 500 attack points for every tuner in my graveyard, so since I have three he gains 1500 attack points for a grand total of 5000."

"Looks like I won't get to try my luck against Yusei, I play my facedown cards, Doom Fortune, and Gift of the Martyr now I sacrifice her to add the attack points of Fortune Lady Water to Fortune Lady Dark, and then sacrifice Fortune Lady Dark to deal 3500 points of damage to both players, though in exchange I'm allowed to return one card on the field to the owner's deck, so your dragon is going back to the extra deck." Carly said as both her and Jack lost all their remaining life points.

"That was an impressive strategy Carly, it could easily give you a victory." Jack said.

"Thanks, but the real duel begins now, Yusei vs. Kalin, winner take all." Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a duel, Carly Carmine and Jack Atlas were both taken out, the WRGP has come down to the wire, as team 5ds' Yusei Fudo takes on team earthbound's Kalin Kessler." announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei, this is the final duel, take Kalin down." Jack said.

"I'll do the best I can. Kalin is good, I only hop he doesn't have a way to stop Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said racing onto the track.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Carly, you did great." Kalin said.

"Thanks, but now the real challenge, you need to beat Yusei." Carly said.

"Well, the only way to decide the winner is for us to duel with everything we have." Kalin said riding out onto the track.

"Yusei, this is the final duel, so give it everything you have." Kalin said.

"I should be saying the same thing." Yusei said.

"Duel." said Yusei and Kalin simultaneously.

(Carly and Jack fought to a draw, and now the WRGP champion is going to depend on who wins this final duel, Yusei or Kalin. Next chapter will feature the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. WRGP finals part 3

"The final duel of the WRGP is about to get underway, but which duelist will come out on top?" announced the MC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Grieger, can Kalin win this one?" Carly asked.

"Well, it depends on a few things, most importantly what that card Jack left on the field is." Grieger said.

"Oh yeah, that card could be a problem." Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, did you set the trap?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, knowing Kalin he'll be the toughest one to beat, so that trap is Yusei's best bet." Jack said.

"Well we can only wait and see." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 10 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 11: "My move Yusei, and I summon Infernity Beast, and set one card facedown. That ends my turn." Kalin said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 11 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 12: "My move, I draw, next I summon Max Warrior." Yusei said.

"Activate trap card, Full Salvo, now I discard my hand and deal 200 points of damage per card." Kalin said as he discarded his hand.

"Alright, well that isn't a good thing, but I still have this, I attack your Infernity Beast with Max Warrior." Yusei said. "Now I end my turn with this facedown card."

Yusei life points 3200 speed counters 12 Kalin life points 3400 speed counters 12: "My turn, I draw. I summon Infernity Randomizer, and use his effect to draw one card." Kalin said calmly. "I drew Infernity Launcher so I lose 500 points, but now I can activate my Infernity Launcher and since my hand is empty, I can destroy the card to summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard."

"That's not good, especially since my Max Warrior only has 900 attack points until my turn." Yusei said.

"Well Yusei, I revive Infernity Beetle, and Infernity Destroyer, now I synchro summon my Infernity Doom Dragon with my revived monsters, Now I attack with Infernity Doom Dragon." Kalin said as his dragon prepared to attack.

"Now, I play my trap card, Synchro Inheritance, this card lets me send one synchro monster from my extra deck to my graveyard, and in exchange all it's attack points are added to a monster on my field, like my Max Warrior." Yusei said as he removed Junk Destroyer from play.

"Yusei, I know that card has powerful effects, but you forgot the second cost, every time that monster battles you take 100 points of damage times the level of the synchro monster you removed, in other words 800." Kalin said as his dragon launched a futile attack. "I end my turn by using the effect of Infernity Avenger to summon him in defense mode. That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an amazing duel, first Kalin pulls off a combo, then Yusei counters, then Kalin pulls off a counter, and now Yusei has a card that powerful on the field." Leo said excitedly.

"Well that's what Yusei and Kalin do Leo, they never give up, the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei life points 2400 speed counters 12 Kalin life points 2700 speed counters 12:

"Kalin it's my move so Max Warrior gains 900 attack points." Yusei said. "Now I can attack your Infernity Randomizer."

"I use the effect of a card in my graveyard, Infernity Sacrifice, now I pay half my life points and remove the card from my graveyard to negate all battle damage this round." Kalin said.

"In that case I play the trap card Jack left on the field, Nightmare Archfiends, now you get three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens in attack mode. That ends my turn." Yusei said calmly."

Yusei life points 1600 speed counters 12 Kalin life points 1350 speed counters 12:

"My move Yusei, I draw. I drew an interesting card I play Monster Reborn and bring back Infernity Randomizer. Now I play his effect, and the card I drew is Infernity Destroyer, so you lose 1200 life points." Kalin said.

"Kalin, that's impressive, but not enough, I play the trap Synchro recovery, now you pick a synchro monster I own and remove it from play, in exchange I gain 100 life points times that monsters level." Yusei said revealing his final facedown card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, why is Yusei taking such a risky move?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Yusei could lose if Kalin chooses the wrong card." Leo said nervously.

"Well, don't forget, while those Nightmare Tokens have 2000 attack points, when they get destroyed Kalin loses 800 points." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, that card is a gamble, and unfortunately I remember you have a level four synchro monster so I choose Armory Arm." Kalin said as Yusei returned to 800 life points. "Now I Attack with my Nightmare Archfiend Token" he said with a smile. "Yusei you know what that means right?"

"Yeah, I sure do Kalin." Yusei said as both players lost the rest of their life points.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an unexpected outcome, Kalin and Yusei have both lost all their life points. The final round of the WRGP has ended in a draw." announced the MC. "There's only one thing left to do."

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind give the championship to team 5ds." Kalin said.

"Yeah, they deserve it. Besides we can beat them next year." Carly said with a smile.

"I agree, honestly where's the fun in being the champion? The real enjoyment is dueling." Grieger said.

"Well, if you all think that way, the winners of the WRGP are team 5ds." the MC announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll keep in touch, but I should go back to my village, my family misses me and I miss them." Grieger said.

"Take care Grieger." Carly said while Kalin nodded.

"Grieger, next year we take down team 5ds." Kalin said with a smile.

Grieger simply smiled and nodded before riding off.

(The WRGP ended in a draw, but team earthbound gave team 5ds the championship, the next WRGP should be interesting though. Thank you for reading this fanfic and reviewing, all that remains is an epilogue. Until next time Ulrich362 signing out.)


	12. epilogue

"Yusei, it's been three weeks since the WRGP, we deserve a chance to relax." Akiza said while trying to pry Yusei from his duel runner for the third time that week.

"You guys go, I'll make sure our runners are up to speed."Yusei said before picking up another wrench.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice, I summon Rose Tentacles." Akiza said. "Sorry Yusei but you need to relax, everyone is waiting at the bridge."

"Fine, Akiza just let me put my tools away." Yusei said while Akiza returned Rose Tentacles to her deck.

"Good work Akiza, Yusei you can't spend all your time in here, take the day off and relax." Jack said grabbing his runner, "Besides, dueling isn't just about improving our runners, we need to keep our strategies up to our level too."

"Yeah, you have a point, ok let's ride." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Luna, everyone is meeting up at the bridge, let's go." Leo said excitedly.

"Leo, give me a minute, I want to grab a few things, you did remember your stuff right?" Luna said.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome, maybe Jack will let me duel him." Leo said.

"You never change Leo, let's head over, they must nearly be there." Luna said holding her duel disc and duel board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This bridge symbolizes so much, it seems like only yesterday the enforcers were fighting to unite the Satellite. Maybe by the time the next WRGP comes around we can unite New Domino City with the rest of the world." Crow said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Crow, that might be a little tougher than connecting one broken city." Yusei said.

"Hey guys." Leo shouted as he rode up to Yusei and Crow.

"You guys look great, today is the best kind of day." Luna said happily.

"Yusei, what do you say to a practice match?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'm game." Yusei said when two runners drove up next to the signers.

"Mind if we intrude?" Carly said while taking off her helmet.

"Unless you were having a secret team meeting." Kalin said with a grin.

"No, I was about to duel Yusei." Jack said.

"Well, looks like we got here at a good time, Yusei feel like working together?" Kalin asked.

"Sounds great, Jack you and Crow think you can work together?" Yusei asked.

"Actually, I think I'll work with Jack." Carly said. "It should be fun."

"I'm cool with that, Crow you mind if Carly teas up with me?" Jack asked putting his helmet on.

"Not a problem, I'll watch from here, just do your best alright Jack." Crow said.

"This is going to be awesome." Leo said as he ran over to watch the duel on Akiza's runner.

"I'll start you off." Luna said riding in front of the runners. "On your marks, get set, duel."

With those words Yusei, Kalin, Jack, and Carly raced off and Luna ran over to Crow's runner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Trudge, look out there, the city is safe, and Yliaster is gone." Lazar said. "Nothing could make today better."

"Yeah, nothing could make today go wrong." Trudge said looking out at the clear sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My move, I sacrifice my Dread Dragon to summon Vice Dragon in attack mode, and now I attack Kalin's Infernity Archfiend." Jack said as his dragon attacked.

"Not quite, I use the effect of Kalin's Depth Amulet, and now I can discard one card to negate your attack." Yusei said.

"Fine, in that case I end my turn with a facedown, and that means your Depth Amulet is destroyed." Jack said.

"Alright, in that case it's my move, and I draw, now I summon Infernity Necromancer, now I use his effect to revive my Infernity Archfiend, and with his effect I add Infernity Launcher to my hand, now I activate the effect of my Launcher, since my hand is empty I can summon Infernity Beetle and Infernity Dwarf from my graveyard, now I tune my Beetle with my Archfiend and my Dwarf, and now I synchro summon my Infernity Doom Dragon."Kalin said.

"Sorry Kalin, but I activate a trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device, now I return your dragon to your extra deck." Carly said.

"Nice move Carly, we have everything set for our victory." Jack said.

"Not quite, I still have three facedown cards. Are you sure you can beat them?" Yusei asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This is awesome, all four of them are amazing duelists." Leo said.

"Yeah, well keep in mind that Yusei and Kalin were teammates with me and Jack for years before any of the signer business occurred." Crow said. "As for Carly, she definitely has proven her skills in the WRGP and I wouldn't doubt her."

"Who do you think is going to win?" Akiza asked.

"Well whoever it is that wins, they definitely are amazing duelists." Luna said.

"Yeah, that's true." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My turn, I summon Fortune Lady Earth, by sacrificing Jack's Vice Dragon, and now I attack Yusei directly." Carly said.

"The duel isn't over yet, I activate the trap Negate Attack, now your attack is negated." Kalin said.

"Alright, in that case I end my turn." Carly said.

"My move." Yusei said. "Now I summon Hyper Synchron, and next I tune Hyper Synchron with Infernity Archfiend to summon Stardust Dragon."

"Activate trap card, Parallel Destines, now whenever you summon a monster, our team can summon a monster of the same type, Jack, would you like to do the honors?" Carly asked.

"Thanks Carly, I summon out my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Man, this duel is awesome." Leo said. "Maybe I'll duel after this."

"Yeah, I agree." Crow said.

(Thank you for reading this story, the final duel is up to individual interpretation. See you in the next story.)


End file.
